Jounouchi's Journal
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Jounouchi gets a journal! Huzzah! Into the mind of Jounouchi we go! Shounen-ai JxS and some YxY, BxR, and HxO
1. Entry 1

Jounouchi's Journal

By Liz

I decided that I needed another addition to the "Journal" series...mwahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

Uhhh... 

I don't really know what I'm supposed to do with this...I know you write in it...but what should I write?

I know! This journal was a gift from Yuugi on my birthday! Yuugi's so nice to me. One time, he gave me free duel monsters cards and I was happy. And then there was the time when he let me copy his homework...or maybe he thought that I was studying from it...oh well.

Let's see...I have some other friends too. Like Honda. He's a good friend. And Anzu...is kind of a good friend. She's too busy staring at Yami to notice anything else though.

Which reminds me of what happened today. I got to school late (of course) and as I was running in, Kaiba was looking at me. So I looked back at him and I was like "What are you looking at you idiot." And he was like "Shut up..."

...and this journal isn't at all interesting.

It's hard for me! I'm not the writing type! I mostly just talk to people and that's how I express my feelings. I'm not into the whole "open yourself to an inanimate object" thing. I know Bakura is...I've seen him writing a little too much in that journal of his...

He scares me a little. Especially when he's writing...and looking at me at the same time...and when he through a homework book out the window and hit me.

Hey! That hurt you know! It came out of nowhere! Then he had the nerve to throw a bookcase at me! I have scars from that!

Oh well. Let's see...there's gotta be something else to write about. I could always write about what I did after school today. I went to the game shop and played duel monsters. And Yuugi beat me every time. There's no way to beat that kid!

And I thought he'd be distracted with Yami hanging all over him the entire time. And here I thought I was the teenager with hormone problems. My god. The two of them...

And oddly enough, I could have sworn I saw Bakura in the window with a camera...

Oh well. What else happened today? Oh yeah! I was walking down the street and I ran into a telephone pole. That was kind of embarrassing. Especially since Kaiba was there and he was laughing.

Come to think of it...Kaiba seems to be in a lot of places that I am. The other day he was following me into a restaurant, claiming that he had a business meeting. Another time he was right behind me when I was in the locker room...

Does Kaiba like following me? I don't know. Maybe he was trying to find some weakness to me that he could insult...

Enough about Kaiba. More about people who actually like me. Like...not Kaiba. How about Honda...my best friend. Yeah, me and Honda...we're friends...and yeah...

And this journal sucks. Why can't I write anything interesting!?

What? Was Kaiba interesting?

...nah...there has to be something to write about! How about what I got on my last test! Well, maybe I shouldn't put that in here...this journal is supposed to make me look good! And dammit, I'll look good!

That's right. Katsuya Jounouchi...handsome blonde duelist! Anyone wanting to challenge that idea will have to go through me!

If they even know I said that. Should I make this an online journal? Whatever. I don't think that would be very smart...

Knowing how much I've mentioned Kaiba. AUGH! Stop talking about him! That rich bastard can go jump off a building or something.

Wait...he already tried that. Nevermind! That was almost a messy day. We could have lost Kaiba and then Yuugi probably would've had a heart attack. Then Anzu would have went on about how Kaiba was such a good person, even though we didn't really know it. Then Mokuba would have been sad and he would have cried and bad stuff would have happened.

So it's a good thing that he's still alive.

Sorta. Cause he keeps appearing in my journal!

Scribble scribble. Maybe I'll draw a picture of some sort. Become an artist and draw a famous painting! Get rich off of my art and have more money than Kaiba! Then I could drop out of school and never have to see him again!

ACK. I drew Kaiba! Wow, this looks like crap. I think I'll burn this...later. For now it'll go on my floor.

I haven't seen Shizuka in a while. I know she misses me and I miss her. Hopefully I can go visit her someday. I'll buy her a present just cause.

Eh...then maybe I'll take it away and yell at her. Why? Because she told me she likes KAIBA.

That's why I have bitterness to Kaiba! My sister likes him! Dammit why does he have to always torment me!?

...I think I'll go take a walk around the park. Try and get my mind off of a certain stupid CEO.

Try and put my mind on something else. Think of something else. Let's see...how about a tree? Yes, a tree is more interesting than Kaiba. WAY more interesting than Kaiba. A tree with it's green leaves and it's brown bark. And it's tall...ness...and it's not helping me.

How about something else. Like, sand. Oh wonderful sand! How I like you more than Kaiba. Your brown-ness and your sand...ness...and this sucks. There has to be something more interesting than Kaiba. The tree was...but then it reminded me of him...and sand is just too boring.

How about duel monsters! Yeah! I like duel monsters WAAAY more than I like Kaiba. Like my Red Eyes Black Dragon! Yeah! And my awesomeness in Battle City!

...which was run by Kaiba. WHY WHY WHY!? I swear something is trying to brainwash me. Though now that I think of it, I have been thinking about him more lately.

Sigh. I hate being me.

So let's talk about someone else other than me and Kaiba. How about Yuugi some more? That sounds good. Yeah, so, Yuugi and his Yami are together and it's nice. And I'm so totally jealous. But whatever. I'm happy for them and their relationship and their "I love you" stuff...that they always do around us. GET A ROOM.

Yes, I like them both...they are my friends...but PLEASE. Spare us the trauma! We all know you love each other...but you don't need to prove it on my kitchen counter! Which reminds me...I need to go buy some disinfectant for that said counter.

Shudder.

It's amazing that I'm the only one in the group (besides Anzu...I don't think we count her as one of us anymore...she's gotten distant lately...) who's not in a relationship.

Yuugi has Yami.

Honda has Otogi.

Bakura has Ryou...which was surprising yet not surprising at the same time. And it's sad knowing that Bakura placed himself back into jail again...

That's pretty much our entire group right there. I know what you're thinking. I should date Mai...but she really hasn't spoken to us in such a long time...I'm afraid she's over us...too bad...

And NO. The other option is out of the question! Never in a million years! I would never date that stupid brunette!

Anzu and I would never make a good couple.

And don't even talk about other brunettes...

I think I'm going to find something to do now...

* * *

Liz: Wow...I was bored. But look! It's something! Yay! 

Bakura: What about my journal!? What happened to that!?

Liz: -runs away-

Bakura: Hey! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?

Review please!!


	2. Entry 2

Jounouchi's Journal

By Liz

Chapter two of the new fanfic that everyone is dying (or not dying cause they're waiting for the other fanfics to be updated) to read! Mwahaha!

* * *

Well, I decided that I needed to bring the journal to school, in case anything interesting happens I could write it down and never forget it.

Oh, and something interesting _has _happened.

The entire school is now in mass chaos. Why is it in mass chaos, you ask? Well, there apparently has been an outbreak of some virus that only adults can get, and that caused a majority of the teachers to stay home. _And _their subs. So, all who are missing a teacher have now deserted their classrooms and took to riding bikes in the hallways.

Another reason why teenagers are in constant need of supervision.

And the worst part of it is, we can't leave. Oh, we're aloud to leave, but I think Ryou's yami has all the doors bolted shut and is guarding all of them. I overheard Yuugi talking about how he tried to leave…

Yeah, and the fact that he was almost run over by Malik on his motorcycle. Does he not understand that you aren't supposed to ride motorcycles inside of buildings?

Well, I guess not. So now that we're all stuck here and there is nothing to do, I think I'll write about the dream I had last night.

So, in my dream, I, Katsuya Jounouchi, was walking around the city. Yes, I have no idea why I was walking around the city, but I was! And it was completely empty! I was like "What'sgoingon!?" And I starting panicking…yeah.

So I was running in circles when I was suddenly grabbed by some guy and forced into a limo. The limo was nice, and I was smiling about it…until I remembered that I was being kidnapped and I starting clawing at the windows. That's when I heard the soft-yet-still-harsh voice of the one and only…

Seto Kaiba.

That's when I thought "Oh no! Kaiba's trying to kill me!" and I started screaming. But he leaned over and covered my mouth and said "Shhh…we don't want anyone to hear you screaming, now do we?"

That's when my face turned red and I started shaking. What was he going to do to me? And I passed out…

…but then woke up cause it was a dream.

So yeah, that was my amazing dream. I know…awesome wasn't it?

…someone just knocked down the door to the classroom.

Is that Bakura? Fire!? What!? No! Get away!

…oh. He's going after Yuugi. Okay then. I was almost sure that he was going to kill me.

Which halfway reminds me of this one thing that happened a while ago, when everyone was over at Yuugi's for movie party thing. And Bakura walked in…_uninvited_…and he had some blood on him…and Yuugi's cat was missing.

Yes, Bakura had killed poor Yuugi's cat. It was very sad…we all loved that kitty.

A moment of silence for the cat…

…alright. Anyway, we all yelled at him for it and he claimed that he didn't do anything. So we kinda let it go and he walked over to me. I don't remember much of what he said to me, other than something about robbing a bank, but I just walked away.

I'm going to laugh when he gets throw in jail again. Which is surprising that he's here right now…I thought he was in jail…but I guess he escaped…but I don't want to know how.

Anyway, we were watching a movie, and towards the end, he starts running out of the house and slams into the door. The next thing I know, it's four days later and he's got pictures of Yuugi and Yami in the bedroom.

I don't want to know why he was taking pictures of them in the bedroom…and I don't want to know what he's going to do with those pictures…but I really how it doesn't involve me…

So, back to the current situation.

I'm still kinda trapped in this classroom, cause now Bakura's at _our _doorway with another thing on fire. I really don't want to know what it is that is on fire…it looks a lot like a human body part…

Well, I won't be leaving anytime soon, so I guess I'll just write about something. Like the math test we were supposed to have today but didn't.

Hey, is that Kaiba? What is Kaiba doing here?

And why didn't I notice that he was here? Wow, my Kaiba radar must be broken…I mean…uhhh…why did I say that?

…I'll just go and slam my face into this desk now.

…

…what? What are you looking at? Can't a guy just wallow in misery without people bothering him? Oh…it's Yuugi. Yes, I am alright. No, I do not need any help. MY JOURNAL! Yes, the one you bought for me. No you may not see it! Get away!

…he's gone. He tried to read you, journal.

And now I'm talking to inanimate object. Wohoo, Katsuya, you are going insane. Why don't you just submit yourself to the local insane asylum so they don't have to track you down.

Well, people think I'm insane anyway, it wouldn't matter if I were talking to objects or not. I tried to tell them of my adventure in the Shadow Realm and all I got was weird looks and a few insults. Oh! And people muttering something about me under their breath, but I don't want to know what they said.

So now I have nothing else to write about. But I might as well try to escape. I have nothing else better to do with my time.

First step, trying to leave the classroom. Yes, okay. Now how hard could that be? Bakura left, so I think I should be safe. Yes.

…am I out? I am! Alright! Time for the Katsuya Victory Dance! Hey? Who's that? Is Kaiba following me?

Shut up, Katusya, he probably wants to leave too, and noticing that you were the first to make a move, he decided to go as well. He probably has nothing else better with his time to do, even though I bet he has a laptop hidden somewhere in that briefcase. I'm surprised they let him take that to school, he could have a weapon in there or something…

No, Kaiba! I will not walk faster! Go around me if you're that impatient! Wait, is that Bakura? Get behind me, Kaiba! I'll save you!

Ack! Don't yell at Bakura, Kaiba! He can kill you in, like, one second! He's not worth it! Well, actually, he would be worth it, if you could actually kill him, that's all. But I doubt you could get anywhere near him with all that magic that he has…

Unless you tap into your unused magic from your past that you always seem to avoid talking about. Or even deny it's existence. It's sad really. If I had been linked to Ancient Egypt and I was believed to have some sort of hidden power…damn! I'd use it!

Especially against Bakura. I mean, he deserves all the pain we can give him. Except torturing Ryou, cause that's just mean.

Bakura's letting Kaiba go…What? Why!? What's going on? Let me go too! Come on! 

…he's not letting me leave. THEN WHY DID YOU LET KAIBA LEAVE!? YOU SICK BASTARD!!!

…ow. Hey! That hurt!

What's that noise? It sounds like…someone banging on the door. Who is it?

…the police! Yay! It's the police! They're here to save us all!

I'm hearing another voice from the other side of the door. Is that Ryou?

"Please, let everyone go, Bakura. I don't want to have to watch you sit in jail again!"

…yup…that's Ryou alright. WE'RE SAVED!!!! Time to go celebrate somewhere other than here!

Is that Kaiba following me...?

* * *

Liz: Dun dun DUN!

Bakura: Pfff

Liz: Ehehe...REVIEW!


	3. Entry 3

Jounouchi's Journal

By Liz

PARTY! I'M UPDATING HUZZAH! Yes, the journal can be written on in the shower...just so you know hehehe

* * *

...walk...

...walk faster...

...walk even faster...

...run...

...run faster...

...sprint...

...sprint faster! He's behind you! GO AWAY! AHHH!

Why the hell is Kaiba following me? Does he like to stalk me? WHY? Is he planning to kill me or something? Sure, we aren't good friends and all, and we don't get along either...but he doesn't have to kill me! Help!

...I'll turn this corner...ack! He's still following me! What should I do? Should I just turn around and say "QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" or should I just run to my apartment?

I'll take choice B...AHHHHHHH!

Okay. I'm in my house now and he's standing outside...looking up at my window. Uhhmm...should I call the police? Oh, yeah, that would go well.

"Hello? Police? This is Jounouchi Katsuya...and there is a man standing outside my house. I fear for my life!"

"Do you know his name?"

"Why yes, it is Kaiba Seto..."

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah right kid." And then they hang up. Grrr...it makes me have so much faith that our policemen are taking care of the city...right.

So then I call the only person who would probably believe me/help me.

Yuugi.

"Yuugi, man, you gotta help me! Kaiba's outside my house!"

"...?"

"I'M SERIOUS"

"Okay Jounouchi...I don't know how to help you..." Then he hung up too. He sounded a little busy...erm...yeah...not good. I don't think there's anyone who's going to help me!

Okay, calm down. Let's just go take a nice warm shower to help you relax, okay Katsuya? Okay...

...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

THERE'S SOMETHING WRITTEN ON MY MIRROR!

Oh wait...it's just my name...WRITTEN IN BLACK PRINTER INK! AIEEEEEEE!

Oh great, now there's a lightning storm outside. Ha! Maybe Kaiba will go home! There's no way rich-boy will stand out in the rain ruining all his expensive clothes. Ha!

...but lemme check anyway.

Okay, he's gone. Phew! No more Kaiba!

...what was that?

Oh stop it Katsuya! Now you're hearing things! Just go back to the bathroom and take your shower. That's it. Just walk to the bathroom. Lock the door if you really need too.

...wait. Did I lock the front door?

No, I didn't. Let me lock it now...there...what was that noise? Is someone in here?

...nah, can't be! I would have seen them by now! Okay, back to the bathroom to take my shower.

...okay, I'm in the shower now. Ah, the warm water feels nice. Mmm...hey! Why did the lights go out? Oh yeah...hehe...the storm...right...WHO'S TOUCHING ME?

...stop freaking out Katsuya. There is no one in the house, there is no one touching you. In fact, no one wants to touch you EVER so shut up already!

...okay I guess I was a little mean to myself...maybe I shouldn't talk about myself in third person...

...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay, there is definitely someone in the house...I can feel his hands on my back...I can feel his breath on my shoulder...what am I supposed to do? Okay...I'll kick him! Yeah!

...erm...there was a good spot...he's on the floor now...who the hell is this? Let me shine a flashlight on him...OH MY GOD

KAIBA?

...uhhh...uhhhh...calm down Katsuya! It's not your fault you knocked out the most powerful man in Domino! No! He was in your house and he wasn't supposed to be! You had your rights!

...maybe I should take him to the bed and leave him there...or I could call the cops...wait...they'd probably do this:

Me: KAIBA'S IN MY HOUSE AND HE TRIED TO RAPE ME

Cops: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah sure...

...and this is why I don't think I'll ever trust the cops...besides...I don't think they like me anyway...

Okay Kaiba...you can stay here...only because you're unconscious...and because I lov—feel bad for you...ehehehe...

And now the fun begins...

...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Mwahahaha! I have updated! REVIEW! 


End file.
